


【幻茄】“别叫一栋啊，叫一库”

by DULUDULU



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 幻茄 - Freeform, 阴阳怪气 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DULUDULU/pseuds/DULUDULU
Summary: 很污！！！！很ooc！！！！慎入
Relationships: 某幻君/老番茄, 高一栋/张秋实
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	【幻茄】“别叫一栋啊，叫一库”

**Author's Note:**

> 很污！！！！很ooc！！！！慎入

太羞耻了。

张秋实躲在房间里，对着镜子反复整理已经调整到完美的衣领，迟迟不肯打开房门。

之前恰饭拍摄的管家设定收到不少好评，女粉在弹幕评论里一水儿的“我可以”“啊啊啊”都没给他带来什么感想，偏偏和高一栋打赌输了以后被要求当他一天管家时羞耻心作祟。

他看着镜子里白衬衫黑马甲眼神躲闪小脸发热的自己，最后一次深吸一口气，手微微颤抖着推开了房间门。

高一栋坐在客厅的沙发上，电视里放着名侦探柯南，毛利小五郎一如既往的臭屁，和他视频里的场景诡异的相似。

高一栋单手托腮，挂着似笑非笑的表情，“帅啊茄哥。”

张秋实头皮发麻地迎着他的视线在他旁边坐下，电视里凶手刚刚出场。他问：“我今天要做什么？”

“做我一天的小管家呀。茄哥忘的这么快？”高一栋笑起来有一个浅浅的酒窝，看起来人畜无害的样子，“要求不多，喊我少爷，随叫随到。”

愿赌服输，张秋实是一个遵守承诺的人，虽然不太情愿，也只得应下。

“是，少爷。”

虽然明白按自己对象的性子，最后基本是要往黄色走，但是张秋实没有想到黄色来的这么快。

他被命令面对面坐在高一栋的腿上，电视机里凶手还在狡辩，但是张秋实却已听不真切了，因为高一栋一手搂着他的腰，一手用力地揉捏他的胸肉，而且含住他的耳垂来回吮吻，时不时轻咬，亦或是故意发出色情的啧啧声。

明明四周的窗帘都拉的严严实实，但是背后的电视声音总让他觉得被窥视似的浑身不自在。高一栋的呼吸近在咫尺，喷洒在他的耳朵上，潮热的气息引的他握紧了拳头。

“少爷，能不能允许我把电视关一下？”

“当然没问题啊，去吧。”话是这么说着，高一栋松了嘴，但揽着他腰的手纹丝不动，摆明了要他保持坐在他腿上的姿势。

张秋实无可奈何，只能往旁边倒，手尽可能往前伸去够遥控器。

高一栋看着他几乎整个人都伏在沙发上，白衬衫绷得紧紧的贴着他的腰线，勾勒出他经过锻炼的纤细腰肢。由于遥控器的距离有点远，张秋实不得不把臀部往上提了一些，于是与高一栋蓄势待发的性器紧密接触。

张秋实好不容易够到遥控器，迅速关了电视把遥控器甩开一气呵成。

高一栋温柔地笑了笑，对着刚刚冷落的那边耳朵开始舔弄。

这下张秋实两边耳朵对称地红了起来。

张秋实忍耐着高一栋对他饱满胸肌的骚扰。高一栋力气太大了，这还隔着两件衣服呢，他都感觉自己的胸都要被掐红了。

忽然，高一栋手下一个失了轻重掐到了张秋实敏感的乳尖，张秋实吃痛，吸了口凉气：“嘶——马哥，别…”

高一栋果真停了下来，看着张秋实迷蒙的眼神说道：“说好要叫少爷的，茄哥你得受罚呀。”

他坏笑着从外套口袋里掏出一个恶俗的粉色跳蛋，在张秋实面前晃了晃，“消过毒了。”

我靠这厮早有准备！！张秋实正要为自己辩解，那人歪了歪头，一副苦恼的样子，“可是我懒得洗手诶，茄哥自己来吧～”

张秋实可算明白这家伙心怀叵测，手指颤抖地接过由长长的线连接着遥控器的跳蛋，挽留自己最后的尊严：“我去厕所自己…弄。”

高一栋笑出一口大白牙：“好。不过出来的时候就可以不用穿裤子和胖次了对吧茄哥～”

张秋实装没听到，手忙脚乱地拿着东西进了厕所，把门锁上，对着那颗粉色的跳蛋干瞪眼。

半晌，他吸了一口气，缓缓脱下了自己的裤子。

厕所是两人常用的性爱场所，浴室里常备润滑剂。张秋实挤了一把在手指上，往身后探。

冰凉的液体接触到敏感的穴口，引得那儿猛地缩了一下。站立的姿势不方便扩张，于是他趴在洗手池上，羞涩地翘起屁股摸索。

胸前挺立的两点隔着衣服贴在洗手池上，润滑剂顺着股缝流到囊袋，外界的低温刺激着他高热的身体，前端流出一点儿液体。

张秋实草草地用两根手指抠挖了几下就把跳蛋塞了进去，虽然有点涨的感觉，但是没有受伤。他低头看了看地上的裤子和褪到膝间的内裤，犹豫再三，把内裤脱了放在一边。

这次就让你赢，咱们秋后算账。

张秋实眯了眯眼，右手拿着遥控器走了出去。

不得不说，高一栋看到他走出来的时候刚刚平复心情的小兄弟又硬了。

张秋实额间挂着几滴汗珠，除了晕红的眼角以外上半身毫无异常。但目光下移，他的肉棒高高地翘起来，支开白衬衫的一角，右手握着粉色的遥控器，橡胶包裹的线伸向身后。紧实的大腿肌肉匀称漂亮，一步一步走向自己。

太色了。

高一栋脑子里只有这三个字，招招手示意他过来。张秋实按照原来的姿势坐在他大腿上，高一栋从他手里接过遥控器，用透明胶把它粘在了他的大腿上。

“这样，少爷给你一次机会好不好？只要你能坚持和我对视一分钟，我就放过你，怎么样？”

张秋实努力忽视后穴里的异物感，“一言为定，少爷。”他刻意在最后两个字上加重了语气。

高一栋拿起手机调了个倒计时便放在一边，“开始。”

高一栋扯开一个微笑，伸手把跳蛋开到了中档。

“高、少爷！”张秋实没想到他能这么无耻，羞怒交加道。

“可别移开视线哦。”高一栋眼含笑意，如同春日暖阳，手却探到了他的后穴，把掉到穴口的跳蛋狠狠顶了进去。他手指长，加上跳蛋本身的长度，这下直接顶到了张秋实的敏感点。

跳蛋持续不断地震动着，张秋实感觉力气也被一点点地抽走。他立正敬礼的肉棒弄湿了自己的衣角，后穴分泌的液体混合着流下的润滑剂还祸害到了高一栋的裤子，

嗡嗡声被夹在自己的后穴里几不可闻，张秋实只听得到自己急促的呼吸和剧烈的心跳，他感觉自己的周围热到几乎要起雾。

高一栋眼神温柔，和他之前恶劣的行为完全不一样。明明是凌厉的剑眉，这人却用眉眼舒展，柔和了那份距离感，他就这么看着张秋实，仿佛要把他的灵魂都吸进去。

——然后，恶魔开口了。

“茄哥还是那么紧啊。”他把跳蛋往里送了送，“热热的，好舒服。”暧昧的口吻，仿佛他已经进去了，但事实上他只是用手指在里面作怪。

张秋实自闭了两秒，决定豁出去。他扭腰蹭了蹭高一栋勃发的性器，以牙还牙道：“少爷不也、蓄势待发了吗…哈……”

“是啊，毕竟一会儿要用它来喂饱茄哥呢。”他又进去一根手指，将两根手指张开，尽可能地扩张肠道。“茄哥刚刚在厕所有想着我好好地扩张吗？”

他们之前不是没有尝试过Dirty talk，张秋实虽然觉得羞臊得不行，这会儿也忍着，告诉自己再撑一会儿。

但是汗水浸透了他的衣服，腰眼也一阵阵的发酸，他不得不用手搂住高一栋的脖子撑住自己，避免自己直接坐在高一栋的手上让跳蛋更加深入。

操，快要失去意识了……张秋实在心里爆了句粗口，隔靴搔痒般的酥麻沿着尾椎传到大脑，让他鼻头发酸，眼眶泛红。

他不搭理高一栋，高一栋便自顾自地说了下去，“我在外头可是很想茄哥，茄哥要是再晚点出来，就能看到一个对着你视频打手枪的少爷了。”

张秋实还是没想到他有这么大胆，能面对面地用最含情脉脉的眼神说出这么多骚话，

“茄哥下次穿女仆装怎么样？到时候我就叫你茄酱吧？茄哥腰这么细，一定很适合。”

“不……”张秋实羞极了，下意识地摇头否认，然后恶魔的声音再次响起：“你输了。”

此时手机倒计时正巧响起，仿佛在嘲笑他的失败。

“接受惩罚吧～茄哥。”

张秋实的手被自己的领结反绑在身后，马甲被高一栋脱下来后不知扔去了哪里，白衬衫的扣子开到了第三颗，里面的风光一览无余。

高一栋低头含住他的乳尖，灵活的舌头左右舔舐，空闲下来的双手抚摸过身上人的全身，带着虔诚将爱意揉进肌肤的每一寸。

他随手把开关拨到了最大档，满意地听到了张秋实没能忍住的一声闷哼。

“茄哥出声嘛，茄哥声音这么好听，我想听。”他松开嘴，对着自己留下的杰作舔了舔唇。“茄哥的乳头颜色好浅哦。”

到底是哪个绅士发明的湿身衬衫，太有才了。高一栋看着张秋实心想。松垮的衬衫罩在他身上，一侧乳头被自己的唾液濡湿而变得透明，能清晰地看见里面的小红豆，色气的很。

他不理另一边被冷落的小红豆，右手食指沿着肌肉纹理轻轻地游走，安静的空气中只有张秋实断断续续的呻吟。

“茄哥，想让我碰哪里？”

张秋实已经被累积的过多的快感逼得快要发疯，此刻带着哭腔老老实实地回答：“呜……少爷、嗯！前面……哈、哈啊！”

高一栋没等张秋实说完，握住他的性器快速撸动起来。两人在一起久了，对于对方的敏感点都心知肚明。他用大拇指绕着马眼重重地打圈摩擦，使张秋实声音拔高了一个度。

手被绑在身后，张秋实无法用搂住高一栋来保持平衡，只得尽可能地贴紧他才能让自己不掉下沙发。前后的敏感点被强烈刺激，他感觉大脑晕乎乎的，脸埋在高一栋的颈窝里。

“要到了…呜……哈啊……”张秋实射了出来，被高一栋拿纸巾接住，这才没有弄脏沙发和衣服。他关了跳蛋，这才发现张秋实在吸鼻子，余光里的小家伙眼圈红红，脸上是显而易见的泪痕。

高一栋忍着硬的发疼的小兄弟，用手轻轻拍着张秋实的背，毕竟这次是他搞的太过了。

不应期过去后，张秋实平复了下心情，张开双腿，眼神飘忽地对着高一栋说：“进来吧，”回想起刚刚深入骨髓的快感和高一栋强大的控制欲和自制力，他小小声地加了一句：“少爷。”

张秋实的眼圈红彤彤的，睫毛上还挂着两滴泪珠，怎么看怎么像只可怜兮兮的兔子。高一栋吻了吻他因为闪着泪光而看起来格外亮的眼睛，含笑道：“遵命。”

然后张秋实感觉到一根粗长的肉棒沿着跳蛋的线插了进来，之前挤的过量的润滑剂溢了出来，弄的股间一片湿滑。

跳蛋不知什么时候被调到了小档，此时被高一栋的肉棒顶到了前列腺的位置，隔着皮肤张秋实都能感受到那个小家伙的高性能，烟花般炸裂开的酥麻从前列腺传到大脑，身上的所有地方都在传达罢工的讯号，偏偏快感却被感官格外清晰地保留了下来。

过于强烈的感觉让张秋实惊得声调都拔高了两个调：“高一栋！”

“别叫一栋啊，叫一库。”高一栋的声音听起来游刃有余，享受到捉弄B站一哥的愉悦后甚至不和他计较少爷不少爷了，张秋实几乎能凭声音想象到那人含着坏笑的表情。

“拿出来…呜啊！别……”高一栋火上浇油地浅浅抽动起来，张秋实的声音里除了慌乱还带上了点哭腔，过载的快感几乎让他的大脑停止运转，破碎的句子从被咬的红肿的唇里挤出，“别顶那里啊…呜……”

“嗯？真的不喜欢那里吗？可是茄哥夹的很紧哦。”高一栋用力地揉搓着张秋实肉感的臀部，用力之大甚至留下来几个手指印。

张秋实瘦的很，又天天健身，臀部饱满挺巧。高一栋没忍住轻轻扇了一巴掌，看见那两片浑圆便浪似的，翻出一片肉影。

嘶——高一栋舔了舔唇，没能克制住自己，深深一顶，狠狠地撞在张秋实的小穴深处。

“呜……”张秋实被绑起来的两只手十指绞紧，双眼无神地看着雪白的天花板，眉毛可怜兮兮地耷拉着，一副被欺负狠了的表情。他的嘴张着，却只发出了一声泣音，前端的性器流出一点儿清液——他被干到了干性高潮。

高一栋本想等他高潮过去再动，可是高潮期间的张秋实夹得太紧了，高热紧致的穴肉包裹着他的肉棒，爱人动情的脸是最好的催情剂，他扶着张秋实的腰九浅一深地抽插起来。

高潮中的身体过于敏感，张秋实整个人都身体都在抖，他觉得自己像一个承受快感的容器，而现在，里面的东西已经快要满载溢出。他甚至没有力气克制呻吟，任由下意识的讨饶从嘴里说出。

“少爷…不、那里…别！啊啊啊太过了、太…哈……嗯唔…”

被干到胡言乱语的茄哥真是可爱啊。高一栋低头狠狠吻住他被咬的红艳的唇，张秋实发出一声短促的声音后主动地回吻他。

肉体上得到了前二十几年从未体验过的欢愉，但精神上一直处于被支配的状况让他感觉很空虚，他吻着高一栋，直到两人都快喘不过气来。

张秋实看着高一栋的眼睛，刚才的场景仿佛对调了，高一栋怔愣地看着张秋实自带笑意的那双桃花眼，里面满是信任和爱意，他几乎要陷进去。

“少爷，给我。”

高一栋失控了。

张秋实生性羞涩，在外人面前都说不出话，在床上也不太放的开，呻吟总是隐忍而拒绝——拒绝对他来说过分的快感。

但是现在，现在……高一栋的脑子里理智的弦啪一声断了。什么九浅一深，什么技巧都丢之脑后，他双目赤红，像个处男一样狠狠地往最深处顶弄，用力之甚几乎要把自己的囊袋都送进去。

好烫啊。张秋实想。后穴在持续的摩擦里升高到了一个让人心慌的温度，跳蛋仍抵着他的前列腺尽职尽责地震动着，肉棒也一阵阵的发酸。他们之前从来没有过这么过度的性爱，这已经超过他的感官上限了。

他的大脑趋于一片空白，眼前却闪过星辰白昼，烟火绚烂。

“要、到了…哈……不行了…嗯啊！”

高一栋狠狠地抽送几次，在张秋实的身体里达到了高潮并完成了一波可观的喷射。

微凉的精液接触到高热的穴肉，张秋实哆嗦了一下，后穴不受控制地绞紧，前端在不受抚慰的情况下喷出大量白色液体。

他眼前是一片虚焦的世界，脑子炸开一片片烟花，却忽的闪过一个词。

“一库……”他声线飘忽，语调拔高，若不是高一栋耳力不错，几乎错过这一声。

WOWWWW.怎么说呢，我真是@#%&*#/@#&%……他低头吻住张秋实，狠狠地。

  
“茄哥你刚刚是不是喊了……”

张秋实打断他：“你没戴套。”他嗔怪地看着他，语气微怒。

“不是茄哥你刚刚……”

“我明明说过做的时候要戴套的！！”

高一栋看着他泛着水光的眸子和通红的耳朵——那片红晕甚至还隐隐有往脸颊发展的趋势，低声笑了笑。“哎呀忘记了，下次一定下次一定。”

“诶茄哥，没戴套的话，你能不能给我生一……”

“闭嘴！！！”


End file.
